


【辰菲】塞壬

by Murdihilago



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murdihilago/pseuds/Murdihilago
Summary: 海港渔镇足够繁华，但夜晚总是寂静一片，并没有足够配得上他的夜都市。人们说道近不近说远不远的西南角的白崖下住着邪恶的海妖，过往的渔船若不做好防备便会被她的美丽的歌声吸引了去，在白崖下的乱礁丛中船沉人毁，最后都被海妖饱腹了去。
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 10





	【辰菲】塞壬

（一）  
海港渔镇足够繁华，但夜晚总是寂静一片，并没有足够配得上他的夜都市。

人们说道近不近说远不远的西南角的白崖下住着邪恶的海妖，过往的渔船若不做好防备便会被她的美丽的歌声吸引了去，在白崖下的乱礁丛中船沉人毁，最后都被海妖饱腹了去。

刚搬来的渔镇的黄铉辰正是血气方刚的年纪，哪里听得来这些封建迷信。不过父母总是宁可信其有不可信其无，繁华小镇冷清的夜晚和风光秀丽的白崖的人迹罕至，以及那个诡异的悬崖周围诡变莫测的海上风暴，让他们不得不起了戒备心。

晚上7点的门禁对于黄铉辰这样曾经在大城市里玩乐到深夜的年轻人来说简直与监狱无异。迫于父母的压力他不得不放弃了和他当初一同时期搬进渔镇的少年们的许多游乐计划。

他跟同一学堂的韩知城吐槽着生活的不自在。他想去海边踩沙，但渔镇的海滩清一色的是经济作业港，从来不用作游玩；他想乘船去近海，去看天水一色的天际线；他想去看白崖的晚霞，听说那里有全世界最美丽的海岸线。

他住在海边，却好像又离着大海十万八千里。

青年的叛逆心是不灭的烟火，最终都会爆发。富家子弟徐彰彬不知道从哪儿搞来了一只设备还挺齐全的渔船，三个狐朋狗友就在一个傍晚偷偷从学校溜出来，搭上渔船就快速驶离了海港。

“开去白崖吧。什么狗屁海妖，害得我整天被关监狱似的。”韩知城一上船就骂骂咧咧，“都现代人了，还整天拿着妖魔鬼怪神神叨叨的，西八笑死我了。”

黄铉辰是唯一会驾船的，他掌着舵说到：“好了好了别骂了，这不都出来了吗，今天就当解放了。”

徐彰彬清理着船上的物资：“我看了下，船上还有一些罐头，今晚晚餐和夜宵可以将就过了。”

“我带了好东西，不吃那些玩意。”韩知城兴冲冲地打开鼓鼓的背包，拿出了几个餐盒，“我特意去餐厅打包的，今天要玩就玩快活了。”

“这不正好。”徐彰彬从包里拿出几瓶啤酒。船内的气氛十分快活，少年们说说笑笑，很快就驶进了近海。

渔镇的海港真的很美。太阳还差一点落下地平线，往前望去是海鸥在红色的霞云中飞翔，往后望去是渐行渐远的渔镇烁亮的灯塔光和星星点点的灯火。可惜一到夜晚，除了灯塔其他的灯光都会黯淡下去。渔镇就是这么一个无聊的地方。

（二）  
太阳完全下落的最后一阵，少年们的船终于行驶到了梦寐以求的白崖下——准确的说，是隔着它还有一段距离，但这短距离欣赏着它的全貌再好不过。

它的确迷人。最后的晚霞加上与传闻中不同的平静的海面，让传说中带着恐怖色彩的白崖也看上去温柔了不少。少年们把船停靠在了离白崖不远处的海边，开始享受美景、美食，以及自由。

天色暗了，今日的海面依然很平静。白崖不愧是白崖，这么久都不会有一只船只经过。少年喝着酒，但总不会永远不知疲惫。在甲板上看过海岸线上的星空之后，微醺的三人就到舱内准备歇息了。

醉意让睡梦来得特别快。但也不知道过了多久，黄铉辰被一种声音唤醒了。那是一种空灵而悲伤的歌声，有一点像孩童的声音。

他想起了那个广为流传的传说，忽然感觉不寒而栗。但与传说不同的是，这分明就是男孩的声音。但转念一想坚定的唯物主义者是不相信鬼神的，黄铉辰想不过就是喝多了在做做梦罢了，不如就去甲板上一探究竟。

刚打开内舱的门，黄铉辰就被眼前的一幕惊呆了。

一个红发的男孩背对着他，一身白色长袍刚到脚踝，露出了光洁的裸足；少年听到身后的动静，停下了歌唱，缓缓地转过头，脸上的肌肤净如白玉。

非人的疏离感绽放在月光照耀下的少年的金色的瞳孔之中。金瞳给予了黄铉辰极大的恐惧，但目光中流出的思绪又比清冷的月光更加悲伤。

月光何时这么明亮过？黄铉辰看着少年的红发与金瞳，感觉特别的耀眼；有天性的恐惧感，但又有特别的着迷感——类似于酒精与药品交织作用着的不真实感和精神与生理上的沉醉与依赖感，让他一发不可收拾地对眼前这个悲伤又明显并非人类的男孩起了特殊的情绪。

少年一步步向他走来，金色的瞳孔明明不属于美杜莎，但黄铉辰动弹不得。少年的鼻尖快碰上黄铉辰的鼻尖了，但初次肌肤相亲的感触是来自于唇上的冰凉的触感。少年的体温低得与他看上去那般一样冰冷，但探入黄铉辰唇齿的舌头分明是温柔的。少年的手抚上黄铉辰的脸颊，人类的体温让他也感受到了温暖。

黄铉辰起了反应。他早已情迷意乱了，或许海妖真的有魅惑人的魔力。红发少年慢慢地脱下了长袍，露出光洁的身体，在月光和星光的照耀下，圣洁得不像话——这哪里是海妖，天神也不过如此了。

黄铉辰侵占了“天神”，他将红发少年的胴体据为己有了。在白崖的星空下，两个少年结合了。红发少年伸展着自己的腰肢，即使做着爱也像一座艺术品；他的呻吟像他的歌声一般空灵，是超脱肉欲的灵魂愉悦。

当黄铉辰在少年圣洁的胴体中释放后，他沉沉地睡去了。他没有看见那双金色的瞳孔注视着他的似水柔情与伤感，就这般睡去了。

（三）  
黄铉辰第二天醒来的时候，是被清晨的海风冻醒的。

他正想着自己为什么会在甲板上，忽然就想起了昨天那个梦，那个红发的少年，以及他们的交合——黄铉辰羞红了脸，又开始怀疑那到底是不是梦了。

少年的脸庞是那样的清晰，他们的肌肤相亲的触感甚至快要刻进黄铉辰的皮肉里——他甚至开始期盼那不是个梦，如果是那个少年，与海妖结合似乎也不错。

他立马打了自己一巴掌，请停止这样可怕的想法。伸了个懒腰，他便去船舱叫醒两个同伴准备返航了。

回到镇上，迎接他们的自然是来自家长的血雨腥风。不过黄铉辰已经不太在意责骂了，毕竟他的脑海里，现在只对白崖下的那个夜晚念念不忘。

（四）  
黄铉辰又做梦了。

他梦见红发少年又来到了他的身边，坐在他的床边哭泣。他像是对待最亲密的爱人一样自然，捧着他的脸问他怎么了。少年只是哭，金瞳上覆着一层水雾，冰凉的泪水一滴滴地滴在黄铉辰的手上。

他揉揉眼睛，将美丽的脸蛋向黄铉辰靠近。他们额头靠着额头，渐渐地，一副走马灯在黄铉辰眼前呈现开来了。

那大概是许多个世纪前，中世纪的一个不大不小的镇子。妓院的妓女诞下了一个红头发的男婴，自己却因为难产去世了。

男孩自小没有母亲，更不知道父亲是哪个风流弟子，在妓院里凑合着就长大了。老鸨本认为男孩在妓院里没什么用，打算养大点就卖给奴隶贩子，没想到男孩有一口绝美的嗓音，老鸨便把他留了下来，当作了妓院的招财树。

但妓院的女人只教的会他唱歌，却不教他说话，直到他很大了，仍然不大会说的一些只言片语。街道上的都知道妓院有个漂亮的男孩，天生一副好歌喉却是个傻子，都是扼腕叹息，但谁也不会在此基础上多想到这个男孩，哪怕一瞬间。

他被妓院的女人们起了个名字，单字馥，但谁也不能给予他姓氏。女人们“馥儿、馥儿”地唤着他，但也只是拿他打着趣，在这样的地方，谁也没把谁当做过人。

但馥儿不傻，他只是依然天真，且还是不大懂得该怎么说话。他喜欢唱歌，他每日也只是在唱着歌。镇上的人都喜欢来妓院听他唱歌，但也只是被当作取悦自己的玩具，他依然只是被当作下贱的妓院戏子，但他只要紧紧守护着唱歌的快乐就够了。

馥儿歌唱到十二岁，不幸降临了。他开始变声了，声音不再稚嫩而空灵，变得粗糙沙哑。宾客渐渐不再来妓院看他演唱了，妓院“妈妈”们的拳打脚踢也日益剧增。

终于有一天，他被老鸨卖给了奴隶商人，被关押在一个大笼子里与牲口般的下等人们一般，将要开启比过去十二年更为低贱的人生。

但馥儿只想唱歌。他就是为了唱歌而生的。他不傻，他知道自己将会沦为畜生，他更宁愿去死。于是在奴隶车深夜行驶过白崖时，他悄悄破开了牢笼的口，冲出了奴隶车，在白崖一跃而下，终于与大海永远地融为一体了。

随着十二岁男孩望向这个世界的最后一眼永远地闭上了后，黄铉辰眼前的场景逐渐模糊了起来。他回过神来，泪水已经流到满脸都是。

馥儿的金瞳看着他，手为黄铉辰一遍一遍地拂去泪水。馥儿又吻上了黄铉辰的唇，这一次没有深入，但足够摄人心魄。馥儿的温度还是冰冷的，但黄铉辰感到比那天甲板上的亲吻更加悲伤了。

馥儿的唇离开了他的唇，与歌唱的声音不同的是，他用低沉而沙哑的嗓音，努力拼凑出几段字句，接着便依然忧伤地微笑着，身影渐渐模糊，然后消失在黄铉辰的眼前了。

“我在悬崖下面。救救我。”

（五）  
黄铉辰醒来后，疯了似的掏出了私藏的所有钱，大清早地便跑到港口的租船行，用所有的钱组了一辆小船，向着白崖就开去了。

大海上的天空远不如前几日那样祥和。乌云酝酿着风暴，海面也不太平静。不过黄铉辰的心思也从未在过这些之上，他只是一遍一遍的想着馥儿的那句“救救我”，还有他恳切又悲伤的眼神，还想着他月光下艳丽的红发和漂亮的金色瞳孔，想着和他的交合，想着他冰冷但璧玉般的肌肤。

总之，他只是想着他，他想要去见他，他急迫地想要找到他。

船行驶到白崖正下方的时候，海上已经下起了暴雨。海浪拍打着船，仿佛下一秒就要把它击沉入海底了。

那摄人心魄的歌声又响起了。黄铉辰疯了似的冲上了甲板，在狂风暴雨中找寻着红发少年的影子。

“馥儿！馥儿！你在哪？你在哪？”

黄铉辰急切地呼唤着，一颗心脏快要跳出胸膛。忽然他分辨出，歌声是来自于水下。

他趴到围栏上往下看去，分明看见馥儿的脸在海浪下若隐若现，然后渐渐地，逐渐清晰了起来。

馥儿向上伸出了双手，伸出了水面；他的金色瞳孔还是那样的忧伤，看起来像是哭泣着，但始终泪水与海水是融成了一体；他是在唱着歌，又在呼唤着黄铉辰与他拥抱。

黄铉辰再也忍不住，翻过围栏纵身跳入骇浪之中。在大海中，他终于和他夜思梦想的塞壬拥抱了；他们在水中接吻，比他们的每一次接吻都更加长情；他们只有彼此，他们在一同下沉，直到最后海面归于平静。

海边的小镇再也没有一个英俊的少年的身影，正如白崖的临海上也再也没有过风暴了。


End file.
